Musical Empathy
Musical Empathy is an emitter quirk used by U.A High School student Kisaki Murasame. Information The ability to control, generate, and manipulate sound waves, a periodic disturbance of a medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward linearly in the form of a pressure wave. With it Kisaki is able to increase sounds, for example when Kisaki uses her power, it allows her to increase the sound of her voice to be so powerful that it can create craters and move heavy objects. Kisaki is also able to increase her speed to incredible levels to the point where she is able to move at the speed of sound. Kisaki also has a drastically enhanced sense of hearing, enough that water in her ears sounds like rushing boulders, making it a very useful ability for detection. Later on Kisaki is able to hear the "Voice of Life". She's even able to use her sound to protect others. Also because all objects vibrate at a certain frequency, Kisaki is able to match that frequency to make the object shatter. After the Provisional Hero Licence Exam Arc, Kisaki showed the ability to create holographic images using "Ultra-Sound Imaging". Kisaki keeps her powers down very often due to her emotions being able to control how much her power output is, so if she seems "normal" her quirk will be under control, however if she is "lazy" or possibly "disorientated" she is unable to control her quirk whatsoever and can cause great damage. When enraged, Kisaki actually changes as her hair becomes totally black and her skin turns red as well. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. At low frequencies, sound can be potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. Applications * Acceleration by riding sound waves. * Frequency Manipulation by adjusting the tune of sonics and vibrations produced. ** Counter Vibration ** Earthquake Generation by releasing sound waves into the ground. ** Molecular Acceleration ** Sound Nullification * Manipulate the properties of sound waves. * Voice Manipulation ** Omnitone ** Persuasion ** Voice Projection ** Vocal Replication * Affect those who hear: ** Beacon Emission ** Symphony for the Devil ** Angelic Voice ** Siren Scream ** Persuasion ** Siren Song ** Sleep Inducement ** Vertigo Inducement * Kisaki's senses are finely tuned to sound: ** Echolocation ** Enhanced/Supernatural Hearing ** Lie Detection by listening to someone's heartbeat. ** Protected Senses of hearing and equilibrium from the effects of sound. ** Rhythm Intuition ** Sound Detection ** Soundwave Perception Associations * Air Dashing by releasing sound waves as propulsion force. * Airwave Manipulation * Cardiology Manipulation - heartbeats. * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Roar * Heat Manipulation - intense sound can generate heat. * Holy Voice * Kinetic Energy Manipulation * Linguistic Manipulation * Molecular Manipulation * Rhythm Manipulation * Shockwave Manipulation * Vacuum Creation - Loud enough sound waves can temporarily create vacuums. e.g. A pistol shrimp's strike * Vibration Manipulation * Vibration Weaponry ** Vibration Artillery * Wave Manipulation Limitations * Sound requires a medium to travel through, such as air, ground or water, though it can be virtually anything. * If Kisaki has no control over this quirk, the following can happen: ** May shift into (or out of) her form against her own will. ** Body may exude a constant hum (or a constant chaotic mix of sounds). ** One may produce a sound lower or higher than desired. ** Her form may be permanent. ** Body may constantly move at the speed of sound. ** (In worst cases) Body may disperse into ambient air. * The effects of her Siren Song can be reversed by the right kind of opposite ultra volume. * Kisaki may activate the song "Symphony for the Devil" by accident. * Anything that blocks sound or hearing nullifies this Quirk. * Sound/sonic waves can be reflected off certain objects, like mirrors. * Flow of sound waves often cause accidental destruction to nearby objects. * Must be able to make sound to use most of this Quirk's abilities. * Opponents who are listening to her Empathic Voice must have emotions to manipulate in order for Kisaki's move to work. * Opponents who cannot hear Kisaki are unaffected by her voice (unless some form of telepathic music is used). * When it comes Music Generation, effectiveness may vary depending on the complexity of the song, and how accurately it is recreated. * If she was to generate music, it will require Kisaki to be able to compose and/or remember a song. * Kisaki can absorb sound, and thus it's always active, whether she wants it to be or not. * It will require Kisaki to concentrate if she wants to use Omnitone, or just about everything she can do with this Quirk. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks